Sam's Promotion
Sam's Promotion is a thirteenth level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 4. Walkthrough The Americans and Australians decide to plan to get to Igor Krum. How ever they need to burn through his defenses. General Rogers sends Wolf Company and Hunter 2-1 ranges to Eastern Russia to take out some bridges. They first succeed in getting to Eastern Russia. They then are sent to a Command Bunker to help Sam call the airstrikes. He launches the airstrikes with the help of Rogers. Private Sam gets a little treat for this and is promoted to Lance Corporal. Briefing Ingame (Level starts off with the squad in a gun fight.) *CPL McLaren: Sarge, I need a clip! *Captain Salmon: Where is our supplies! (They continue to fight.) *Captain Salmon: Supplywolf 2-5, this is Landwolf Alpha! We need some ammo! *Supplywolf 2-5: Captain Salmon, just give us time! 2 minutes. *Captain Salmon: Bollocks! We'll be corpses by then! *Supplywolf 2-5: Sir with all due respect, we need to attach the supplies. *Captain Salmon: Just get to it. Landwolf Alpha out. (More men head down to the area.) *SGT Rogers: Where's the ammo!? *CPL McLaren: Ma'am, you got a spare clip! *Beck: No! *CPL McLaren: Sir Travis... *LT Travis: No! *Sovereign: Just keep fighting! (The helicopter arrives and the forces stop for a while.) *CPL McLaren: Ammo (He runs over but Captain Salmon stops him. NPC Moment.) *Captain Salmon: Okay, I'm just going to check for enough ammo. Just stay where you are. (He opens it and examines. He looks up and NPC Moment ends.) *Captain Salmon: Come grab some ammo and follow me. (They grab some ammo and follow Captain Salmon.) *Captain Salmon: Watch your surrendings. *PVT Sam: Where are we heading, sir? *Captain Salmon: To the command bunker. Keep up Private. (They go to an open field.) *Wolf Operative: Come on. *Captain Salmon: Get back here, soldier. No discussion. *Wolf Operative: Yessir. (Salmon goes out to inspect.) *Captain Salmon: It's a trap. My thermal goggles are picking mines. (Salmon stands up quietly and walks through the minefield.) *SGT Rogers: You crazy sir? *Sovereign: How'd you think he earned is nickname, Crazy Wolf. Let him consenstrate. (Salmon walks towards a jeep and then does about turn to his squad.) *Captain Salmon: Poor skills for mines. Now listen up move through the field and use my foot prints to guide you. You hear an explosion then an idiot died. (They all walk through the area he walked and make it to the other side.) *Captain Salmon: Outstanding work gentleman and lady. Move out. (They move out to another open field.) *Captain Salmon: Ambush! Stay down! (Captain Salmon examines again.) *Captain Salmon: Leopard crawl. Follow me. (They crawl on the ground.) *Captain Salmon: Patiences, don't do anything stupid. (They crawl through and Salmon stops.) *Captain Salmon: Standby! (Salmon scans.) *Captain Salmon: Stay down, I'm getting up. (He gets up and inspects a stationary B-2 Spirit with Russian labels on it.) *Captain Salmon: These are the spirits that we're stolen. (He ghost walks to the back and signaling them to follow.) *Captain Salmon: Stay down, though. (They crawl up to the spirit and signal if it's okay to get up and signals yes. They stand up.) *Captain Salmon: It's not far now. Stick together and stay alert. (They move up to an area with a convoy.) *Captain Salmon: Get outta sight. (They move from the area.) *PVT Sam: Can we move yet, sir? *Captain Salmon: Move. (They reach the bunker and get inside. NPC Moment.) *Captain Salmon: Private! Get up there and order an airstrike on the bridges! go with him. *PVT Sam: Yessir. (NPC moment ends. Sam turns to Josh.) *PVT Sam: Sarge, come with me. (They move up to the top area.) *PVT Sam: Sarge, I need coordinates on those bridges. *SGT Rogers: Copy that. (He moves up to the open bit and gets the coordinates.) *SGT Rogers: Private! (He takes the piece of paper and runs to the radio.) *PVT Sam: This is Landwolf Zulu, fire mission - three bridges - request fire on them, over. *Sitress: This is Sitress, I read you over. (They fire on to the bridges destroying it. NPC Moment. Salmon enters.) *Captain Salmon: Well done. Outstanding work, son! I'm putting you in for Lance Corporal, you deserve it. *LCPL Sam: Thank you, sir. (They salute and level slowly ends.) Category:Missions